


Afterlife

by NobodyImportant1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyImportant1/pseuds/NobodyImportant1





	1. Merman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076445) by [HeldOnandLetGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo). 
  * Inspired by [Sea of Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077270) by [HeldOnandLetGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo). 
  * Inspired by [Kuma-Kuma Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394227) by [HeldOnandLetGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo). 
  * Inspired by [House of Horrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232432) by [HeldOnandLetGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo). 



_Hah. Hah._

_W-what happened? Where am-?_

"Kid." A voice came. "Kid, wake up."

Hazel-green eyes blinked open to see raven black eyes staring down at him.

Kitai Riveros sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off the strange...he can't tell what gender the other is.

The stranger has golden brown hair, bangs that has black tips, and-were those fox ears?

_Fox...Auntie..._

Kitai breathed in, then lets it out slowly. "Who are you? Where are we?"

The stranger's lips twitch. "Raef Hyzaki and we're dead."

"Dead?" Kitai asks, dread and fear settling over him.

_No...no..._

"Yep. I was bashed and choked." Raef nodded before chuckling. "I brought it on myself, really. The Ultimate Trickster? What a joke."

"You were a part of a killing game? Just like I was?" Kitai scooted closer.

"Yeah. In space."

"Cool." Kitai smiled dimly before pulling his knees to his chest. "What happened to me?"

"Obviously, killed." Raef responds curtly, sending him a deadpan look.

Kitai flinch before looking away. He hasn't noticed but they were in the sky, just hovering above a massive island.

"Is that...?" Kitai trails off, staring in surprise.

Raef looks down. "Yes."

"Oh." Kitai's eyes water as he finally realizes his reality.

_He's dead._

Raef turns to him and sighs, sliding his arm around his shoulders and pulls him in close. He can feel the kid's tears soaking his shirt but pushes away his discomfort at the feeling of someone else's touch, even if he was a little kid.

This wasn't the first time Raef's done this. This wasn't the first victim he had to greet up here...

...and it sucks that he's stuck with this job when any of the others before or after him could've done it. But, no. They all moved on into heaven or hell or wherever they belonged. Hell, he doesn't even know why he's still here.

After he helps this kid move on, he will move on too.

_Let someone else deal with the recently murdered or executed._

"Kid, it's time for you to go." Raef murmurs, fox ears twitching.

Kitai shakes his head, pulling back from the trickster. "No."

Raef frowns. "What do you mean, no?"

"I want to know. What happened to me and what will happen to my Auntie, to my Alpha, to all of the others who are participating in these games!" Kitai cries, trails of tears running down his cheeks.

In a whisper, Kitai says, "Don't you want to know?"

Raef suddenly looks older than he is when he heard that question. Quietly, "No. I've seen enough people come through this in-between place, tortured beyond words. Even though I'm a trickster, I wouldn't wish to know what caused their torment, dead or living."

Raef swipes at his eye, inhaling sharply. "Pup, it's time for you to go."

Kitai looks thoughtful, his eyes spotting a flash of nine white tails. He looks up at the older teen. "Why are you here? Why didn't you move on?"

The trickster clenches his fist slightly. "Even though I said I didn't want to know what happens to the living and dead, I...left someone behind...someone I didn't get the chance to meet."

"Who were they?"

"Jay. That's what they called him." Raef answers, a faraway look in his eyes. "He's going to join a killing game in the future...looking for _me_. But he's just getting himself _killed_."

"I'm sorry, Raef." Kitai offers, settling a small hand on the older's head, fingers grazing his fox ears.

"Yeah. Me too." The trickster mutters.

"I want to join you." Kitai states. "I want to know what happens to Auntie Ari, big brother Chase, King Teleios, cousin Alpha, uncle Sebastian, and..." He hesitates before continuing.

"...and Jay."

Raef exhales through his nose heavily before ruffling Kitai's messy hair. "Sure. But don't say I didn't warn you about the tormented souls that'll go by here."

"I won't." Kitai promises.

Raef holds out his hand. "Shake on it?"

Kitai nods and grabs the other's hand before giving out a loud yelp, jumping back.

Raef laughs loudly, turning his hand around to show the silver ring with a red button.

"I got you, kid."


	2. Loser

" _No!_ " Hikyou cries out as he fell to his knees in front of his body. "No. No."

_Why?_

"Because we don't have any choices in life." A quiet voice comes from to his left.

Hikyou looks over to see a teen, maybe a year younger or so, and the little kid, Kitai.

The merman gives a mournful smile before walking forward and wrapping his small arms around Hikyou's neck. "I'm sorry, Hikyou."

Hikyou didn't reciprocate the hug in favor of looking at the teenage fox crossdresser. "Who are you?"

"Raef. Trickster." He repsonded, not looking his way. Instead, he's looking at the trees warily.

"Uh-huh. So, what happens now?" Hikyou asks, standing up, dislodging Kit's grip on him.

"Either you move on to heaven, get sent to hell or stay here in limbo." Raef smirks.

"He's right, Hik." Kit nods.

"I signed up for the AUP and for what? To die on the second night?" Hikyou starts to pace, nearly becoming hysterical. "It-it's just not-!"

"Fair." Kitai interrupts. "It's not fair but we just got the bad hand life sent us or however the saying goes."

Hikyou opens his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of rapid footfalls behind him and a thud.

The trio looks on as Nozomi Nara falls to her knees, her hands becoming red from Hikyou's blood.

"Oh God, HIKKY!" Ariana von Schwarz cries out in shock and despair.

"Why...does this keep happening…? FUCK!" Samuel Botha shouts, punching the nearest tree.

If he could, Hikyou would feel his heart pounding in response to Nozomi's scream at the sight of the gruesome body hanging from the tree.

Raef tugs Kitai to his body, pressing the kid close, not letting him see his body's state.

The Ultimate Loser spots Kitai's inner organs on the ground and tears his eyes away when he sees the kid's heart on top of the bloody pile.

Kitai trembles in the trickster's arms as he hears Auntie Ari's high pitched shriek and he can hear Samuel struggling to hold her back from getting to his body.

"No! Minnow! _Minnow_!" Ariana sobs, tails lashing at Samuel and now, Nozomi to let the kitsune go.

"Come. It's time for us to go and you need to make your decision." Raef says, turning to walk away.

"Wait." Kitai pulls himself away and runs towards his Auntie, who had kneeled down on the ground, sobbing heavily.

"I love you, Auntie Ari." Kitai presses a kiss to her forehead and gives her a brief hug before pulling away and running towards the other fox entity.

Hikyou sweeps his eyes across, searing it into his memory before following after the trickster and merman.

* * *

"How do I-?" Hikyou starts to ask before swallowing.

Raef looks back at him. "Move on to where you belong?"

"Yeah."

"Just think of someone you love, envision them. They'll come and take you with them." Raef explains.

Hikyou nods in understanding before closing his eyes. He opens them again when a small body collides with his.

"Goodbye, Hikyou." Kitai bids. Hikyou smiles warmly, kneeling down, wrapping one arm around Kit's middle and the other on top of his head.

"Goodbye, Kit." Hikyou whispers. "May we meet again."

"Hik?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're a loser." Kitai admits, a small grin forming.

"Really?" Hikyou asks.

"Yep. You're actually the King of Cool."

"King of Cool?" Hikyou's eyebrows raise up in surprise. "Heh. I love it."

Raef sighs at the scene in front of him. "Are you two done with your goodbyes? We really need to keep moving."

Hikyou nodded and let Kitai go. "Take care of him, okay?"

"No duh. What do you think I've been doing?" Raef retorts.

"Hmph." Hikyou closes his eyes and he was gone in a flash of light.

_I can understand, I can connect._   
_When the sparkling youth of dawn draws closer, altruism fades._   
_Everything is here, everything is beautiful,_   
_But still, I have to fight._

_Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,_   
_We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams._   
_I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,_   
_To shake off my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city._   
_All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in._

_Wondering about my lack of courage which keeps on changing for my sake,_   
_And now, even if I cry for losing, without strength, nothing will change._


	3. Composer

Kitai hums a rhythmic tune as he walks around in circles. He was in Raef's old room in the orphanage he lived in years ago. It's been a week since he died-what seemed like a week to him ("time has no hold on us," Raef had said)-and nothing new has happened.

Raef was off somewhere on a secret mission and _no, you can't come with me, Kitai, so stay here and don't do anything._

Kitai didn't like to be told not to do anything, so naturally he got curious. He explores the building, which has kids of all ages running around and a few adults supervising them.

"Yah!" A ten year old with a paintball gun ran around the next corner, running past Kitai and shoots a few paintballs at the unsuspecting twelve year girls playing some complicated hand game.

The girls shrieked and ran, diving for cover. The boy cackled and slips away to shoot other 'victims'.

"N-No!" Kitai turns at the booming voice, appearing to be coming from a nearby room.

He slowly walked to the big brown door and twisted the doorknob before slipping inside.

The merman's finned ears twitched at the sound of running footsteps, coming from his left.

A short haired light blonde woman with a couple of bangs loose in front of her face ran out of the corridor at the same time two others ran out of a different hallway. The male had silver spiked short hair with long cyan hair in the style of lighting bolts that stick out above his head with yellowish eyes and a thin and well-trimmed silver beard with a small goatee and the other girl had glossy black hair that splits in two opposite direction behind her back reaching her hips with violet eyes and sunglasses on top of her head.

"N-No! You've gotta be fucking kidding me. FUCK NO!" The older male boomed, sprinting to a...body in the middle of the room.

The girl had long black hair with bangs that reach her eyebrows and a beauty mark rests under her left eye. She had an agonized expression on her face as she clutched her stomach, which was cut open, blood spread out around her.

It felt like a icy spear hit his heart and he couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl's stomach, his mind flashing to something swiping down at him before pain and darkness swallows him whole.

"No! Kanade!" The spiky male cries out as he stops just next to the dead girl. "No. It shouldn't have been you."

"Kitai." Raef's voice called from behind him. The seven year old still stood frozen in place.

Two hands slid under his arms and picked him up, before the scene changed and the two of them were back in the orphanage.

Raef set the kid down and knelt down in front of him. "Pup?"

"Where-where is she now?" Kitai shakily asked.

"With her friends." The trickster answers. "She's not alone."

"How she died...that's cruel and not fair. She died at one of her friend's hand." Kitai argues, furious tears in his eyes.

"Unlike you?" Raef fires back. "Pup, these killing games are the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone and it changes them for better or worse; mostly worse."

"But-"

" _Kitai_. We're dead. We can't change anything. We can only be bystanders and be there for them when they die." Raef cuts him off, intense raven eyes bearing down into glassy hazel-green.

"He's right." A soft voice said.

The two boys turned to see the black haired girl standing at the door calmly, with a small smile on her petite face.

"Hey, Kana." Raef greeted while Kitai stared at her.

"Hi, Raef." Kanade Kanaka, The Ultimate Composer gives a small wave before turning her attention to the little boy staring at her. "Who's this?"

"Kitai Riveros. I was the Ultimate Merman." Kitai responds.

"Ha-ha, I can tell." Kanade giggles, pointedly looking at the ears.

Kitai hums, rubbing the back of his neck. He glances around the room in a nervous manner.

Kanade walks closer. "I wish you didn't have to see that, Kitai."

"I wish I didn't have to die that way like you." Kitai murmurs, flashing back to the stormy night.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kanada said. "We died in a cruel way, yes but we lived a good life when we had it, despite the hard times we went through."

Her face changes into a look of fondness and sentimentality. "I was scared when I was at Kuma-Kuma Land. But a friend of mine had taught me to not be afraid. Even when I died, even through the pain, I just held on to my memories of the good times, like _Welcome to Paradise_."

The Ultimate Merman gives a small smile and steps forward, wrapping his arms around the Ultimate Composer's legs. "I'd like to hear stories of your friends if you don't mind, Altomi."

"Altomi?" Kanade gives him a puzzled look before sending one to the trickster who just gives a shrug from his spot at the window.

"Or Pachichii if you prefer." Kitai continues. "A nickname. I just love to give them."

"Oh." Kanade smiles brightly. "You can call me Pachichii or Altomi if you want. And whenever you want to hear a story or a song just find the nearest symphony or concert."

"Okay." Kitai squeezes her legs before letting go and stepping back.

"I'll see you next time, Kitai." Kanade waves. "Bye, Raef."

Raef nods his farewell as Kanade walks out the door and closes it behind her with Kitai's voice following after her.

"See you later, Altochii!"


End file.
